


Lazarus

by Allegra_Soleil



Series: Mercy [7]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, T.A.H.I.T.I. references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegra_Soleil/pseuds/Allegra_Soleil
Summary: Commander Hill confronts Nick Fury about you
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, mentioned
Series: Mercy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506767
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Lazarus

"Something the matter, commander?" Nick Fury's voice resonated in the quiet office, but Maria Hill didn't even flinch.

"I am uneasy about the way the situation with agent Barnes is being handled" she replied, without even turning away from the window she was staring out of. 

"Sergeant Barnes has admittedly been under a lot of stress lately" The director started, evenly, "but I wasn't aware there was a  _ situation _ ..."

"I'm talking about y/n, sir" Fury was sure Hill would have rolled her eyes if it wasn't so undignifying, "she goes by Barnes now" 

"And to you that right there isn't enough prove that we made the right call?" He scoffed, "She has adapted, integrated to the group, and is more well-adjusted than she has ever been, she and Parker have even resumed their dalliance, according to Wilson's last report"

"And aren't you worried that all those advances will be lost if she finds out what has been done to her?" It wasn't rare that Hill questioned him, but rarely did she do so so vehemently, "And even if she never finds out, realistically how long do you expect to be able to hide from her that her mother died, sir? That is, assuming that no one in the team has told her already…"

"They won't tell her, they care too much about her to stress her and deter her recovery" He dismissed, "And as for your question, she won't ever have to know that her mother was gone at all."

Hill's face drained of color,

"Sir, you can't be serious!"

"I am" his voice broke no argument, "Serum Vers 067 has shown to be superior than GH 325, the test subjects have mostly responded successfully, with none of the side effects of the original formula. What's more, y/n Barnes has proven that it can be used safely in super soldier type individuals…" 

The director took a seat behind his desk, producing a holo-message for the commander to see.

"Is that..?"

"It is" Fury confirmed, "The Guardians are already on their way to bring her body home" He caught Hill's eye, silencing whatever last protest she might have had with one authoritarian look, "Project Lazarus is go"

  
  
  



End file.
